Mornings
by WolfPilot06
Summary: In which Hisoka decides that it is absolutely imperative that he steal Tsuzuki's pillow in the most adorable, OOC, and fluffy way possible, and Wolfie doesn't even bother trying to write a decent summary.


**Title:** Mornings

**Author:** WolfPilot06

**Pairing:** Tsuzuki/Hisoka

**Warnings:** Fluff, sap, shonen ai, possible minor bit of really not that important OOCness, cavities.  Or, rather, considering what state I'm writing this in, wisdom teeth.  Removal.  Yes.  Wisdom teeth removal.  Am I supposed to be coherent?

**Notes:**  Because Hisoka suddenly decided that it was absolutely imperative that he steal Tsuzuki's pillow in the most adorable, fluffy, out-of-character way possible, and that yes, it was far more important than sleep because sleep is for _weaklings_.

This is for Starza, if only because I am evil and am taunting her with unfinished angsty fic bits all the time.  Here, dearie.  Have some fluff. =D

----

Hisoka had gotten used to waking up in Tsuzuki's bed.  Even if he couldn't puzzle out exactly how he'd ended up there when he first woke up, he usually managed to figure the reasoning by the time Tsuzuki awoke an hour later.  Sometimes, it was simply because they'd stayed up too late talking the night before.  Sometimes, it was because one of them (read: Hisoka) had had a nightmare and wanted comfort (if it had been Tsuzuki, it'd be Tsuzuki waking up to find himself in Hisoka's bed).  Sometimes, there wasn't a reason.  Hisoka had just flopped over Tsuzuki's bed, claimed it as his own, and fallen asleep.

Five years ago, Hisoka would never have dreamed of coming within ten feet of Tsuzuki's bed if they weren't sharing a hotel room.  In fact, Hisoka would never have pictured himself in Tsuzuki's apartment for _any_ reason that didn't have to do with work, and since there was little that required his being in Tsuzuki's apartment in the course of their job, he hadn't ever gone over.  If they ever did need to get together outside of the office for some work-related thing, the more serious business usually got conducted in a donut shop.  If Hisoka was lucky, it'd be a coffee shop.

After Kyoto, public places simply seemed inappropriate for some of the more awkward, relationship-building-type rendezvous they had.  Naturally, they'd gravitated towards Tsuzuki's apartment, it being closer to the café if they decided on a midnight coffee run and thoroughly more homey than Hisoka's house.

Somehow - Hisoka blamed relationship books, too many romantic novels, and some rather ridiculous "couple games" that Tsuzuki had filched from a magazine - the growing trust between the two partners had led first to some tentative, comforting touches, then hugs, and finally, sleeping in a bed together.

Not that they did anything more than sleep, mind you.

Hisoka liked it this way.  What they had was more than friendship, but it hadn't quite reached the stage that Hisoka could, blushing, call the "truly madly deeply devoted lovers" stage.  They were more like "truly madly deeply devoted and in love friends".  Watari didn't seem to see the distinction when Tsuzuki tried to explain it to him, but then, Watari's judgement was questionable at best.  Tatsumi just seemed inordinately amused at the entire situation.  Tatsumi's sense of humor had always struck Hisoka as odd, anyway.

It was a lazy Sunday morning, and Hisoka had woken up in Tsuzuki's bed after spending the previous night ensconced on the couch next to his partner with a bowl of popcorn, watching a Jackie Chan movie marathon.  They had only paid half as much attention to the movies as they should have, content with chucking popcorn at each other and trying to see who could hold their breath longer (Tsuzuki won, but narrowly.  Hisoka claimed that it was because Tsuzuki was about a foot taller than he and obviously had larger lungs).  Hisoka had long ago given up on trying to avoid the childish behavior Tsuzuki often induced in him.  Life was easier this way and infinitely more fun.  It didn't mean that Hisoka now laughed constantly and helped Tsuzuki play pranks on their fellow Shinigami; it was more that he didn't feel the need to act grown-up all the time around Tsuzuki.  In return, Tsuzuki didn't always act like the silly fool he pretended to be for most others.  Hisoka thought it was a fair exchange; Tsuzuki agreed.

The older Shinigami was currently sprawled across three-quarters of the bed, as he was wont to do, his arms thrown out wide across the covers and his legs tangled in the sheets.  His mouth was gaping open rather unattractively, a thin trickle of drool trailing down his chin as he snored lightly.  Hisoka, on the other hand, was crammed into the only part of the bed Tsuzuki wasn't lying on - the small strip right along the headboard - comfortably lying across both their pillows and seriously considering going back to sleep.

Right about then was when Hisoka's half-asleep brain and nose conspired together to declare that he really liked how Tsuzuki's bed smelled.  It was a kind of musky smell, but at the same time it resembled some sort of floral scent, though his fuzzy brain couldn't determine if it was flowery or fruity.  He buried his face in Tsuzuki's pillow to further investigate.  Inhaling deeply, he seriously contemplated what exactly Tsuzuki's bed smelled like.  It was quite unlike anything else he'd ever smelled before, and he _liked_ it.  Hisoka hugged the pillow to his chest, making what was, to him, the obvious decision.

He'd just have to steal Tsuzuki's pillow.

Hisoka wasn't a kleptomaniac; he really liked how Tsuzuki smelled.  Short of kidnapping Tsuzuki himself, Hisoka wasn't sure how else he'd be able to smell that wonderful scent every night.  The more reasonable part of his mind said that there was another solution, one that was far more logical than pillow-napping Tsuzuki's pillow, but Hisoka had already set himself obstinately on this course and was now contemplating the best way to carry it out.  Stealing the pillow while Tsuzuki snored on obliviously seemed far too easy and boring; Hisoka decided that he'd have to do it in the most clandestine, sneaky way possible.

It really had nothing to do with "Secret Agent Man" playing in his head.

Of course, all of Hisoka's pillow-domination plans promptly screeched to a halt when Tsuzuki murmured in his sleep and reached out, sliding an arm around Hisoka's waist and pulling the smaller Shinigami against his chest like a giant teddy bear.  Hisoka squawked.  Hisoka flailed.  Hisoka was trapped.

Damn.

Hisoka didn't pout.  He just crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the wall, sulking.  Sulking, Hisoka had decided long ago, was far more mature than pouting.  It implied levels of sophistication that pouting just didn't have.  He wanted to steal Tsuzuki's pillow, damnit, not to become Tsuzuki's cuddle toy.

Even if being Tsuzuki's cuddle toy felt rather nice.

He tried to wriggle out of Tsuzuki's grasp, his shirt sliding up as he eased downwards, feeling a short-lived burst of elation when his plan seemed to be working.  Then Tsuzuki frowned in his sleep and rolled over, effectively caging Hisoka under a heavy leg and half of his torso, and promptly buried his face in Hisoka's hair.  Hisoka scowled as he was squashed against the mattress.  This was not conducive to his pillow-stealing plans.  Nope, not at all. 

Well, there _was_ the upside of his face being comfortably pressed to the crook of Tsuzuki's neck and shoulder, and his partner smelled even nicer there…

…but he still wanted to steal Tsuzuki's pillow.  It was all about the principle of the thing, now.

Hisoka had just the solution, then.  He'd have to take Tsuzuki's pillow by force!

With a muffled yell that woke Tsuzuki up abruptly, Hisoka seized Tsuzuki's pillow and wriggled free in one smooth movement as Tsuzuki thrashed about on the sheets, half-convinced in his waking that they were under attack.  Laughing fiendishly, Hisoka buffeted Tsuzuki about the head with the pillow, planning to beat the older man senseless before making off with his loot.  Ah, it was such a marvelous plan.  The question was, how long did it take to knock a man unconscious with a pillow?  Too long, Hisoka decided, when Tsuzuki suddenly grabbed for the other pillow and began to exchange blows with him.

"Pillow fight!" Tsuzuki whooped, and promptly tackled Hisoka to the bed, pinning his hips to the mattress with his knees and assaulting him with the foam pillow.  Hisoka yelped and tried to defend himself, bucking wildly in an attempt to throw Tsuzuki off.  When that failed, he risked letting go of the pillow with one hand, holding it up with the other in a makeshift shield as he tickled Tsuzuki.  The older man burst out into giggles and toppled onto the floor, landing with a painful thud.  "Unfair!"

"Give up or face the consequences!" Hisoka yelled and leapt back into the fray, straddling Tsuzuki's waist and beating _him_ with _his_ pillow.  Moments later, Tsuzuki demonstrated his remarkable ability to adapt his fighting style as he began to turn Hisoka's tactics back on himself, tickling the younger Shinigami relentlessly as Hisoka howled and shrieked with helpless laughter.  The battle ended when Tsuzuki pinned both pillows between their chests, Hisoka's hands trapped beneath his as both partners gasped for breath, grinning like loons.

"Beg for mercy." Tsuzuki's face was pink with exertion, elated as he blew messy chocolate bangs from his face and smirked down at Hisoka.  The boy stuck out his tongue petulantly and wriggled furiously, determined to get free.

"Never!"

"Then I'll just take my prize, as I have rightfully won it!" Tsuzuki intoned and bent his head, pressing his lips to Hisoka's warmly.  Hisoka froze, all thoughts of escape flying from his head as Tsuzuki kissed him. 

…What the hell?

Since when did pillow-theft involve kissing?

And such nice kissing, too!

Hisoka's eyes were wide with astonishment when Tsuzuki finally pulled away, still grinning softly.

"Unfair." Hisoka whispered.  Tsuzuki snickered.

"Hey, you were trying to steal my pillow.  Don't tell me you weren't, 'cause you were.  Thought you might want a better prize for your efforts than a measly foam block that's going to fall apart in a few years." Tsuzuki said softly and shifted slightly to brush Hisoka's bangs from his face.  Hisoka's eyes searched his face for a long moment.  Finally, he smiled slightly and leaned up to whisper in Tsuzuki's ear.

"You big sap."

"I'm your - hey!  That's not fair at all!" Tsuzuki yelped as Hisoka suddenly rolled over and squirmed free, chortling gleefully.  Seizing Tsuzuki's pillow, Hisoka made for the door.

"It's mine!  You're never seeing it ever again!"

Tsuzuki scrambled after him.

"Give back my pillow!  I'll keel you, I'll keel you D-E-D, dead!"

Their laughter rang in the air as Hisoka fled his wrathful partner.  Hisoka had gotten used to waking up in Tsuzuki's bed.

He liked it this way.

--

The End

--

Hm, well, I couldn't figure out how to end this spontaneous little bugger, so here you go!  Ta-da!  Instantaneous, silly and completely pointless fluff.  points at her Inspiration Ducks Now let me get back to my angst, you quacks.

Wolf


End file.
